A New Student comes to School
by Rocketboy-05
Summary: A student Jay joins the school and watches Yugi and Joey duel, More to come in the chapters coming up


This is the Story of a New Duelist in the School YuGi and Joey are in. His Name is James, but I put his name as Jay (oh and Im the Character ^_^) I may not really know all of the cards that Joey has but bare with me cause I haven't seen the whole series of Yu-Gi-Oh Yet. So Oh Well. Ok Now Let me Explain I am going to make it that the Duels will be in the Real Life way except the Fusion Rule.   
  
This Story has the Following Characters in it YuGi Motou, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Tea', the Teacher, and Bakura.  
  
The Teacher: *walks into the Classroom and closes the door behind him* Hello Students   
  
The Students all say in Unison "Good Morning Teacher"  
  
The Teacher: *walks up to his desk and puts his bag down* Today Students we have a new Student please Welcome him to the Class  
  
Jay: *walks in, with his school uniform on made of his Blue Jacket with a white undershirt, blue slacks and black shoes, he has black hair down to his forehead kind of Spikey and short in the back, He is 6'0 in height, his pupils are black and his skin is slightly tan, walk to the Teacher's Desk and bows towards the class* Hello I am Jay Makani , I just Transferred Here from Hawaii.   
  
The Teacher: Ok jay Sit Behind YuGi over there *points to the boy with the rather large Red and Gold hair in the front*  
  
Jay: *walks behind YuGi and sits at the desk behind him*  
  
YuGi: *turns around and puts his hand out to Jay* Nice To Meet you Jay  
  
Jay: *puts his hand out and shakes YuGi's* Nice to Meet YuGi  
  
Joey: *turns to Jay* Hey Jay I am Joey Wheeler nice to meet you  
  
Jay: Joey Hey I like your name it is cool *puts his bag down on the ground and looks around at the class* So is this class easy?  
  
YuGi: Yeah it is not very hard but some other classes might be *pulls out his Duel Monster Deck*   
  
Joey: *pulls out his deck*   
  
Jay: Oh You all play Duel Monsters??  
  
Joey: Oh Yeah YuGi is one of the best Duelists in the Country, he is way up in the top with Seto Kaiba.   
Jay: Kaiba I heard of him he has an unbeatable deck that I heard of I would love to duel him *pulls out his deck of cards* but I am not sure if I can beat him.  
  
Joey: Hey Yug I heard that the Company is going to make like 10 more Blue Eyes White Dragons. I am going to by so many cards so I can get one then I could beat Kaiba  
  
Yu-Gi: *tilts his head to the side and sweat drop* Joey if you remember he has 3 Blue Eyes he could stalemate and then still beat you.  
  
Joey: Jeez thanks for your support Yug.   
  
Yu-Gi: I can't help it. I got to talk the truth to people now.   
  
Jay: *laughs a bit* are you two always like this?   
  
Tea: *walks over to them* Hey Yu-Gi, Joey, and Jay. *small wave towards them*  
  
Both Yu-Gi and Joey greet Tea by Nodding and smiling towards Tea' and saying "Hey Tea', How are you doing?"   
  
Tea': Im Good, Welcome to Our School Jay.   
  
Jay: *blushes a bit and smiles* Uhh Thank you Tea'.  
  
Tea': *walks off* See Ya Later Guys.  
  
Yu-Gi: *gets in Jay's Face* Jay are you alright? *pinches Jay's Cheeks*  
  
Jay: *blinks* Don't do that *looks around seeing Tea' gone, lowers his head and sweat drops* Why must this always happen when I talk to Pretty Girls?  
  
Yu-Gi: Come On Jay Lets have a Duel *moves his desk around a bit*  
  
Jay: *lays down his duel mat on the desk and pushes his desk to Yu-Gi's for a better view* Ok I am ready whenever you are.  
  
They Both lay down their Duel Monsters Decks ready to have a Great Duel. They Both sit down in a chair and staring each other down knowing this is going to be a hard duel. Tea' walks back over looking at them. "Wow a duel this should be good huh Joey?"  
  
Joey: *nods as he sits down with a piece of paper and a pen in his hand*  
  
After Joey flips a coin, Yu-Gi calls and wins so he is given the first turn of this duel.   
  
Yu-Gi: I play this M/T card Face down and I play down the card Kuriboh and I use the Card Multiply. It fills the Field with Kuribohs. Oh and they are in attack mode Your Move.  
  
Jay: *Draws a card from his deck and looks at the card* Hmm *says to himself* He is playing something and I must find out what it is.   
  
Yu-Gi watches Jay knowing that he is going to make a good move to stop him.   
  
Jay: I play the Harpies Feather Duster (the face down card was a Waboku) and I get rid of that card you put face down.   
Then I am going to play the Great White in attack mode (atk/1600 def/800) and I Equip him with the Sword Of Deep Seated (which gives the Monster 500 attack and defense points). And I attack one of your Kuriboh's. I also put down this M/T face down and I end my turn.  
  
Yu-Gi's life points is now down to the number of 6200 hundred while Jay stays at his 8000 points.  
  
Yu-Gi: *draws a card* hmm not bad only on my Second Turn I will Sacrifice two of the Kuriboh's to bring out my Dark Magician in Attack Mode.  
  
Jay: *his eyes open wide seeing the Dark Mage card go down to the mat. Thinks to himself* I don't have anything to stop it yet I am screwed.  
  
Yu-Gi: I am going to attack your Great White with my Dark Magician. And also I will attack your life points directly with my other two Kuribohs'.  
  
Jay: *puts his hand up towards Yu-Gi* Hold On I layed down a trap and I am going to activate. It is Ultimate Offering (allows you to bring out a monster of a normal summon at the cost of 500 life points) and I choose to play it now. I bring out the Battle Ox in Attack Mode.  
  
Jay loses 400 life points now but he takes away 2800 from Yu-Gi's life points cause of the two Kuriboh's and they both die now jay's is 7600 and Yu-Gi's in 3400 .  
  
Jay: *draws a card* My Turn Now hmm only 2 cards left in hand but I am still do this. I'm going to Play Pot of Greed. *draws two more cards* I am First Going to Play Swords of Revealing Light. And then I play the Change of Heart. I get you Dark Magician to attack your life points now Directly.   
  
Yu-Gi: Wow you are a good duelist Jay. *lowers his head* I don't know if I can beat you but I sure will try.   
  
Yu-Gi's Life points are now at a sparse 900 and it is now Yu-Gi's turn.   
  
Wow Yu-Gi isn't doing so good huh? Well in the next Chapter you will see what happens now. Lets just say Blue and White will be involved in the next chapter. Well Later Much. 


End file.
